


Queen of Ice

by chaoticrandomness



Series: Personified Fairytale [2]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuru, Akihiko, and fairytales. Inspired a bit by Frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Ice

_“You want her to be strong, don’t you?”_

Yes, he did. His granddaughter _had_ to live on, for she was integral to maintaining the nation’s alliances with its neighbors…. and her father’s only heir to the throne, for his son wouldn’t remarry after the death of his wife, no matter what he’d done to convince him to.

 

So he’d agreed to Ikutsuki’s offer.

 

The rest of his advisors said that he was a madman, but they were wrong. The princess was amazingly powerful, and she wouldn’t die anytime soon.

 

Even when Ikutsuki disappeared into the middle of nowhere a few weeks later, Koetsu Kirijo was the only one who still maintained his trust in him.

 

(He could deal with the dissent from the other advisors. They’d thank him for the nation’s peace.)

 

* * *

 

Once upon a time, there lived a princess with the ability to manipulate ice. But she wasn’t born with it. Instead, the power’d been forced onto her by madmen.

 

Mitsuru Kirijo’s first memories were of needles and cold, rooms turning to ice at a single touch before reverting to normal, and the praises of anonymous men.

 

(Why weren’t any of the people interacting with her her family?

 

She knew that her father and grandfather were busy with running the kingdom, but still….)

 

_“Princess…. do not take the gloves off. They are the only way to control your power….”_

* * *

 

His granddaughter’s powers were coming along perfectly. He didn’t know what force Ikutsuki’d harnessed to grant her them, but he’d ensured that their neighbors would leave them alone.

 

(What nation would attack them, when they had a princess with the power to freeze miles with a single touch?

 

Admittedly, this’d make her harder to marry off, but he’d figure that out when she was older.)

 

Most of his advisors thought Ikutsuki was dead, and thanked God for that. But they were wrong.

 

* * *

 

_Does the power only awaken in females?_

_I’m not sure. Why don’t you obtain a subject and find out yourself?_

_Where would I get a boy from?_

Somehow, Ikutsuki was able to obtain another child almost instantly. Part of him wanted to ask where he got the boy from, but that concern’s quickly pushed out of his mind.

 

The more powerful people on their side, the more years of peace they’d get.

 

(Officially, the fire at the orphanage was declared a complete accident with zero survivors. Both of those declarations were completely and utterly wrong.)

 

* * *

 

_Where am I?! What’s happening to me?!_

His eyes snapped open to light, light that surrounded him and blinded him…. and who was he? How did he get here?

 

_…..there was a…. something happened, and there are people I have to save…._

The world was burning around him, and he had to stop lying down and save them…. only he couldn’t. No matter how he tried to free himself from the restraints binding him, he couldn’t break out and save them….

 

_I keep running and running, hoping to find them, but I never will, for they’re dead…. because I…. failed…._

* * *

 

Mitsuru Kirijo grows up, her mind filled with lessons and education on how to run a nation as its queen, for she’ll marry and leave her country once they find a husband for her.

 

(When she was younger, she’d asked them why she couldn’t just stay here. But that was before she realized that she was chained to her duty.)

 

Most importantly, they tell her about composure. How she must always remain calm and never show her emotions to the rest of the world, lest she lose control over her powers and kill everyone….

 

_“No matter what you do, DO NOT take off the gloves.”_

Her country calls her the Ice Queen. All they see is a strong and composed leader, and miss the girl behind it, the girl who-even for only a few seconds-wants to stop being chained to her nation.

 

(For some strange reason, they adore her. She has no idea why anyone would adore a girl with no emotions.

 

She’s adored, but not loved. There’s a difference….)

 

Lately, she’s taken to wandering around the castle. She tells anyone who finds her that she wants to get to know every single nook and cranny of it before she leaves.

 

(In reality, she wants be alone with her own thoughts for a bit, and pretend that people love her. Her grandfather only sees her as a doll. Her father’s incredibly distant….)

 

She’s found another empty hallway. There’s a door at its end, which she pulls open….

 

* * *

 

Once upon a time, there lived a man who had almost no idea who he was. All he recalled was that there was a fire and people who he had to save, but he couldn’t, so he had to become stronger….

 

(That’s his only intact memory. Even his name’s a mystery….)

 

The rest of his recollections are fragmented, consisting of fragments of pain and lightning and needles in his brief flutters of consciousness, along with people standing over him….

 

(How long has he been here? Days? Months? Years?)

 

His eyes open again to an empty room.

 

(Actually, it’s not quite empty. The door’s opening, and there’s a woman with dark violet hair walking into the room…. and there was someone…. he didn’t…. save….)

 

“....Miki…. I’m sorry….”

 

* * *

 

Mitsuru Kirijo knows more about the kingdom than people suspect. She’s very well aware of the rift between her father and grandfather on the subject of experimentation to awaken some sort of latent powers in children, and the madness of Ikutsuki….

 

(Also, she has her memories of needles and ice and the gloves she wears to conceal her powers.

 

What kind of man would experiment on his granddaughter?)

 

That had to be the reason why there was a white-haired man strapped to the table, surrounded by needles and staring at the ceiling, talking about some person named Miki….

 

(How long have they been doing this?! How long has he been in here?!

 

Once she becomes queen, this process will be illegalized. She’s sure of it.)

 

If she hadn’t been trained so thoroughly in concealing her emotions, she would’ve screamed.

 

* * *

 

_….no, this isn’t…. my sister…._

As his vision becomes clearer, he realizes that this woman looks absolutely nothing like his sister, and she can’t be in here, for she’s dead….

 

_….because I…. wasn’t…. strong enough….. and it’s not…. just her…._

There’s another person in the fire, another person who he didn’t save….. and he reaches for the person in the memory, coming so close to recalling who he is….

 

_….Shinji? I…._

 

“Who are you?” he blurts out, hoping for answers.

 

_…..am I asking about the person in my memory, or…. myself?_

* * *

 

“I’m Mitsuru Kirijo.” she calmly answers, resisting the urge to grab him and break him out of here…. even though that’s what she should do, for it’s the right thing….

 

_“You shouldn’t be impulsive, Princess. You must plan all of your actions….”_

(But, she could always plan to break him out.)

 

He turns towards her, staring into her eyes. She wonders if he recognizes her, the nation’s queen of ice….

 

(Does she want to be recognized? Or does she want him to think that she’s just an ordinary girl? She doesn’t know how to answer that question.)

 

“I-” she begins, before the sound of footsteps reach her ears and she rushes out the door. No matter what, she can’t be found, lest her attempts at saving him go to waste…. they need to think she still knows nothing of this.

 

_I’ll see you again…. as soon as I can get back here._

(It’s strange how she can feel so strongly about someone she’s just met. But she doesn’t mind.)

 

* * *

 

The good news was that his country had gained another incredibly powerful person, thus guaranteeing peace. No nation in their right mind would invade them….

 

The bad news was that said person wasn’t lucid half the time. He supposed that they could just declare the whole thing a failure, but that’d end up with the project being revealed to the kingdom…. which couldn’t happen.

 

Ikutsuki had sent him directions on how to create life, create one of these powerful people…. maybe that was what he should’ve done.

 

(Was it worth alienating his son and granddaughter for peace?)

 

* * *

 

_Mitsuru…. Mitsuru Kirijo…._

Her name sounded familiar…. but that was probably because she was keeping him lucid, keeping him aware of the world around him before he fell into the abyss of his memories….

 

_I want to see her again…._

(How long had it been since he’d actually interacted with another person?)

 

He's surrounded by needles and people standing over him and taking notes…. most likely on him, but he can’t see why anyone would do so.

 

_All I’ve done that I remember is failing to save two people…. and today. That’s it…. right?_

* * *

 

Mitsuru Kirijo spends most of the next day writing, letting her thoughts flow onto the paper like water. Her final product is a strange hybrid of a speech to her nation, a plan to save the man with white hair, and a diary entry…. but it’s probably the only thing she’s ever written that’s sincere.

 

She grabs the paper as the clock begins to chime. Everyone else is at a meeting to discuss the nation’s state, which is going to be inevitably derailed onto the topic of Ikutsuki and her marriage.

 

(They expect her to be there, but they don’t want her to say anything. No one’s going to notice her absence.)

 

The clock finishes its chime as she runs down the hallway, grabs the doorknob, and yanks it open.

 

_Now, all I have to do is break the restraints and get him out…._

* * *

 

The longer he remains lucid, the more fragments of memory bubble up to the surface.

 

_….so…. I’ve had brief spells of awakening…. and they’ve been doing this to me…. and lighting?_

None of the fragments tell him anything about who he was, but at least he has some pieces of his memory….

 

“Why have you been staring at the door?” someone asks.

 

_Because I’m waiting for someone._

_Everyone who would ever want to see you is dead. Why do you have so much hope for her?_

BANG!

 

* * *

 

 

“Princess Kirijo!” someone yells, but that doesn’t matter. All that matters is saving the man with white hair, for no one should’ve gone through the same thing she went through as a child….and hasn’t he been going through it for even more time than her?!

 

Impulsively, she yanks her gloves off, power flowing through her veins.

 

(Before, she was restrained. Now…. she’s alive.)

 

The person who called out her name tries to shove her out of the room, for a princess shouldn’t know the darker secrets of her kingdom and exactly what Ikutsuki convinced her grandfather to do….

 

Instantly, he turns to ice and falls to the floor.

 

She takes another step into the room, generating a sword out of ice as the floor freezes.

 

* * *

 

_She’s amazing._

The room is in absolute chaos. Mitsuru Kirijo is fighting her way through all of the men who were just standing over him seconds ago with a sword made of ice. He… should join her, but no matter what he does, he can’t break the restraints holding him to the table and paralyzing him….

 

Either way, it’s unlikely that she’s going to die, as she gracefully slices her way through her opponents. Her movements remind him of water….

 

_….which puts out fire…. which killed your sister and your best friend, who you should’ve saved…. because you will never be strong enough, so you should become stronger…._

(Who exactly is he and how did he end up here? How long has he been here? Why is he convinced that she’s going to die?!)

 

His hand briefly brushes against someone else’s, shocking them….

 

* * *

 

_“Why don’t you want me to ever interact with my daughter!? Why are you so intent on marrying her off?!”_

Takeharu Kirijo’s outburst in the middle of the meeting was at first dismissed as irrational, but then someone noted that the princess hadn’t been seen for the past day or two…. which caused him to run out the door.

 

His daughter couldn’t be missing. She couldn’t be dead, or have fallen victim to another one of her grandfather’s mad ideas for preventing war…. like when she was a child.

 

_“What are you doing to her?!”_

(After that outburst, his father had tried to prevent him from ever interacting with her again.)

 

He kept running and running through the hallways, hoping that she’d be alive and well and happy….

 

(Did she hate him for not being involved in her life? Did she think he didn’t love her?)

 

* * *

 

Power flowed through her veins like blood, freezing and immobilizing every single one of her opponents as she slashed through them with her sword, hoping to reach him before anything else happened to him….. this couldn’t ever happen again. She’d make sure of it.

_He and I will be this procedure's only victims. Once I save him, I’m going to find my grandfather and convince him to illegalize this._

_I wonder what his name is? He seems like a nice person…._

In her brief moment of distraction, the final man’d lunged towards her with a knife, only for someone to electrocute him out of nowhere.

 

“....so…. now what…. do we do….” the white-haired man rambled, staring at his hands as she turns his restraints to ice, before breaking them.

 

“I’m going to break you out of here. What’s your name?” she blurts out.

 

* * *

 

“Akihiko Sanada.” a voice says.

 

(That’s his own voice.

 

He doesn’t know if that’s actually who he is or if he just made that name up, but it doesn’t matter.)

 

He doesn’t recall much of what Mitsuru tells him as he climbs off the table, still shocked from discovering that he apparently can control lightning and that he’s going to finally be leaving this room….

 

(Her voice is very pretty. He wishes that he could recall exactly what she said, but his mind’s trying to process about fifteen billion things at once and he’s trying not to collapse.

 

For God’s sake, how long had he been chained to that table?!)

 

“I just need to…. show them….” someone rambles, walking through the door.

 

* * *

 

Takeharu Kirijo finds his daughter completely by accident.

 

From what he can hear as he passes by the meeting’s room for the third time, the conversation has degenerated into a shouting match about how his father’s gone completely insane ever since he started listening to Ikutsuki and something about people named Chidori Yoshino and Junpei Iori.

 

He turns around, only to crash into his daughter, who’s holding onto a man with white hair that’s covered in scars. His father stands right behind them, staring at the wall.

 

“What’s the meaning of all this?!” he exclaims, trying to figure out exactly what happened to her, hoping that she’s alright….

 

(If that man did anything to her….)

 

“We’re going to discuss this matter in my office.” his father answers, storming up the stairs with both Mitsuru and the white-haired man, and he follows them.

 

(Yes, you have gone insane. We’ve tried to convince you, Father, but….)

 

The second he reaches the office, his father slams the door before pulling a sword out of nowhere and lunging…. at…. Mitsuru….

 

_WHY!?_

Without a second thought, he jumped in front of the sword….

 

_….I love you…. I’m sorry…._

* * *

 

“Why are you being so unreasonable about this?!” she exclaims, as her father collapses in front of her, killed by a sword that was supposed to hit either her or Akihiko….

 

“....this is what I must do to ensure peace! Both of you only exist to prevent war, and you’ve both failed!” he yells, lunging towards her with another sword. “No one else can find out about this, so you must die!”

 

_Is performing immoral experimentation on your granddaughter and another person a price you should pay for anything?!_

She grabs the blade of the sword as lightning shoots towards it, simultaneously freezing and breaking it…. he pulls the first one out of her father’s body, and she lunges towards him, trying to grab him as freeze him as lightning surrounds her grandfather like a storm of arrows that just keep missing….

 

_….I will remain here, and rule my nation. With him…._

BANG!

 

* * *

 

The world had suddenly turned to total darkness, and someone’d fallen…. it couldn’t have been Mitsuru, he couldn’t have killed another person because he wasn’t strong enough….

 

_I’m sorry…._

“What’s going on?” she asks, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

“.....I have no idea….” he answers, resisting the urge to collapse and hoping that he isn’t shocking her….

 

_So, what do we do now?_

“I guess that we’ll just have to find our way through this world and solve this….” she rambles. For some strange reason, he begins to smile….

 

_The world has just been turned into complete darkness for no reason and we might be the only people alive right now…. but…. we’ll save people._

_  
I’m sure of it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't as fairytale-ish as the last one, for it kind of ran away from me.... and this AU is dedicated to evil-muffins.


End file.
